


A gross collection

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, myspace au, this is gross and unhygenic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux cuts Kylo and he nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gross collection

“Hux…” Kylo grasped weakly at Hux’s wrist, the plastic of the glove dry and powdery.

Hux said nothing, smoothing back the hair from Kylo’s forehead. He was several minutes til his breaking point, still blinking back his tears instead of letting them flow. The cuts were swallow, barely bleeding, along his collarbones like those of an autopsy.

Hux hoped he might get to cut Kylo open like this someday.

“It’s too much, it hurts.”

“Do you want to stop?” Hux asked lowly. He leaned down to press a kiss to Kylo’s temple.

“Please…”

“I don’t think you mean that.” He pressed the scalpel in millimetres deeper until blood and tears welled and spilled out.

_ “Vader.” _

Hux pulled back immediately. He reached for the antiseptic, quickly cleaning the wound while Kylo was still hazy with pain. He pressed butterfly stitches along the length of the cut.

“There we go, there’s my good boy.” Hux slid his hand down Kylo’s stomach, flesh soft and inviting, until he reached the other place Kylo was oozing fluids from. “And you’re still so hard for me.” He laid down beside Kylo, the plastic beneath them crinkling.

Kylo tucked his damp face against his neck.

“Look. Look at you.”

Kylo raised his head, looking passed the stuck together wound of his chest to his cock. It was flushed pink, the skin marked with bright red where Hux stroked him.

“You’re being so good today. Maybe I’ll fuck you tomorrow. Would you like that?”

Kylo nodded into his neck. “Where would you cut me?”

“Where do you want me to cut you?”

“I don’t know; maybe on the vertebrae.”

“I could cut you all the way down your back, right down to your hole.”

Kylo whimpered, clutching at the collar of Hux’s shirt.

“Maybe I could even cut you  _ inside _ .”

Kylo came. Hux had to clean out his wound again.

**Author's Note:**

> *deletes autopsy related searches from history*


End file.
